When Life Gives You Lily's Make Lilyade
by Italian Dream
Summary: When life gives you lemons make lemonade, right? Wrong. Especially when Lily and James are in the mix. AU, Enjoy!
1. A New Life

**When Life Gives You Lily's Make Lilyade **

**Disclaimer (for the WHOLE story!): **As much as I would LOVE to take the credit for all the brilliant characters, I really can't do that. Because they don't belong to me, which is quite unfortunate in my opinion. So I own the characters that I myself have created, and that's it.

**Chapter One: **A new life

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say that I was perfect… would be a lie. A huge lie! Possibly the largest lie I've ever told in my life. To say that I was even close to perfect, would also be… well you get the point.

My name is Lilliana Rose Evans. I guess my parents had a thing for flowers, because my nickname was Lily, my middle name was Rose, and my sisters' name was Petunia! And from what I know, my parents don't even like gardening that much.

Well some more about me then! Hmm well I live with my dad in New Orleans, Louisiana. Some people say I have a Cajun accent, but hey, what's a girl to do, it's not like it's something I chose to have.

And then I have this carrot top orange hair, but it's turning more and more red. Do you even know how annoying it is to have red hair? You stick out so much in crowds. I mean it's practically like having a single carrot in a bowl of celery. Oh yeah, and it doesn't match with anything. It clashes perfectly with every color practically known to mankind.

Ok more about me. I stand at an absolutely acceptable height of 5'2", alright ok maybe it's more around 5'1" and a half. But hey, I can dream right. I also have this fantastically milky white skin, and it completely refuses to tan. My dad calls me a lobster every single time I even step a toe out into the sun, because I burn so bad. It just makes me think 'thanks dad, it feels absolutely great that I resemble a crustacean that you like to eat for dinner.'

The only possibly acceptable feature about myself that I like is my eyes. They are this vivid shade of emerald green. They also seem to stand out in a crowd, but it's more of a good thing than my hair.

So on the lovely morning of August 25th, ah who am I kidding, it was miserable waking up at seven AM, that's like the number one un godly hour of the morning. Well back to August 25th. Well I was to return to Davensport, which is a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Freak show right? Wrong. Davensport is in New York, and it is the best school of its kind in North America. I dragged my lazy self out of bed, tripping on my bunny slippers on the way out of my bedroom.

So I basically stumbled down the stairs and into our humble little kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it, no milk. For some reason I just can't stand having milk in my cereal. I don't have any idea why, but it's just gross.

After refilling my bowl three times with the lucky charms and two cups of coffee, I decided that I would never be full or awake so I might as well just give up now.

Just on my way back upstairs to get ready for Davensport, my dad stopped me. He was a tall, brunette man with brown eyes. Basically he was the opposite of me.

"Um honey, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but… you will not be returning to Davensport this year. My office is transferring me to London, England." I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't even say anything, not a word. My mouth had all dried up.

"What! Dad how could you do this to me?" I asked in horror, and all he did was look ashamed. "I mean what about my friends, my school and my life!" I was just about screaming at him by now.

"So what, I'm just supposed to stop my education. Move away and go to muggle school? I would be in the 6th grade, and I'm seventeen! That doesn't work too well!" He stared at me with the look. The look happened to be one of the few traits that I had inherited from my Dad, and basically it was a glare you did not want to be around for.

"LILLIANA! If you would just listen to me for a second! I already have everything set up. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hear it's a really fantastic school. And don't worry you'll make new friends." He said, in a more calm tone than that of his daughter.

"New friends? What about the ones I already have, dad? Huh? Don't they count for anything? And Mom wouldn't have wanted this, she just wouldn't have." With that I screamed in rage and ran upstairs and flopped on my bed. I wouldn't let him see me cry, I just wouldn't.

But the second I hit the pillow I was sobbing. Why me, why now? My mother wouldn't have wanted this, my mother had loved New Orleans.

My mom had been in a car crash when I was just thirteen, she didn't survive. Every day I think of how much I miss my mother, and can't believe that all this had happened. It had made me a stronger person though, even though it had been the worst possible experience of my life.

After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door and a "Lily, can I please come in?" I yelled at him to go away, and threw a pillow at the door.

He opened it anyways, the stupid bugger. "When do we leave?" I asked miserably. He was a quiet for a second and then responded "tomorrow."

I looked at him in horror, I mean he had to be kidding. Tomorrow! That was so soon, I mean I had to pack and everything. God I hate my life.

But the a voice inside my head reminded me that I was a witch, and I could pack in less than 5 seconds with just a flick of my wand, and that's exactly what I did.

All the clothes flew into their appropriate boxes, rather un-neatly, might I add, but they fit all the same. I kept just enough clothes and things out so I could live for the next day or so.

I walked back downstairs to see how my dreadful sister Petunia was taking the news, apparently not much better than I, so pretty badly. She was in the same sort of 'but what about my friends' state that I had been in twenty minutes earlier or so.

Though of course Petunia actually had to do the physical labor of packing, which just made me laugh. It even crossed my mind to help her pack with magic so she wouldn't hurt herself or anything, but then she made a comment about my outfit, and well, that just pissed me off.

I mean I freaking can't help it if my hair doesn't match with my shirt! Ugg I wish I had gotten Petunia's hair genes and been my Dad's color brown. But no I had to take after my mom in basically every way possible. I loved my mom dearly, but the physical features I have inherited from her are not my favorite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Basically we are now about half way through our five and a half hour flight to the Heathrow Airport in London. What kind of a name is Heathrow anyways? Oh well it's probably the last name of someone who gave a whole lot of money.

Yeah so I was cramped in-between my dad and Petunia, on a plane to England where we were to live. Whose life was I living?

Well the seat was rather uncomfortable and my legs were starting to hurt from being straight up and down for so long. Luckily I was smart enough to bring a pillow so my back was ok.

I watched the movie that was playing on the airplane, it was "Pink Panther Strikes Again" or something silly like that. Though it was quite a funny movie and rather airplane worthy, it didn't help to cheer up my mood much.

I decided that now would be a great time to write a letter to my best friend Evelyn, who is probably wondering where the hell I am right now. Evelyn really is a great friend, we have practically matching personalities and she's muggle born also.

So write it I did, and here is what I wrote.

_Hey Ev, _

_I bet you are totally wondering where I am right now, but have no fear. Yesterday, right when I was about to leave for Davensport my dad decided to tell me (I know perfect moment right?) that we had to move to England because of his lawyer job. I mean who knew that lawyers actually had to move, but apparently it is possible because we are. So right now I'm on an airplane to London. And I would have written you yesterday, but I was uber stressed and such, having to leave everything behind. But this airplane is so boring, god I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next few hours. But I miss you Ev, I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you, my partner in crime. Haha I might as well turn emo in my sadness, oh my god I'm totally kidding. I mean I have to make new friends and everything, I was happy with our friend group the way it was before! Gah, stupid parents. So I guess I'm attending this other magic school called Hogwarts. Oh well, we'll see what happens I guess!_

_Love and hugs (give them to everyone else too),_

_Lilliana_

_(a.k.a. Lily, or the coolest person you will ever meet, you take your pick)_

I put it in an envelope and sealed it with her address. I would give it to my owl, Ellie, as soon as we were off the plane and safely in London.

A few minutes after I had finished the letter the airplane started to shake. Ugg, turbulence, what a horrible thing. In times like these I wish I could just Apparate there, but my dad wouldn't allow it because he seems to think we all need to get there at the same time. Pfft I'll meet you in London when I'm done shopping!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So we got off the airplane and I sent Ellie off to the United States. Maybe I should have written the letter before I left… she wouldn't have had to fly near as far. Oh well, Evelyn will kill me if I don't send something and since I didn't send anything when I was in New Orleans, I guess I don't have much of a choice.

London really is quite beautiful. It's filled with a bunch of old, and very interesting buildings. Note to self: Before school starts explore London.

My Dad had bought a house out in the English countryside about maybe an hour or two away from London. As we drove up I nearly gasped at its quaint beauty. It had extravagant gardens filled with lavender and honeysuckle. The house itself was made of stone. It was fairly medium sized, and looked like the little English farm houses you see in movies.

Petunia and I looked at each other in amazement, this was far nicer than the house we had had in New Orleans. "Wow Dad, you really did a good job" Petunia breathed.

He smiled "so you like it huh?" we both nodded, smiles on our faces. I walked upstairs to where the bedrooms were to be. I even let Petunia have the better one because I was going to be at Hogwarts most of the year, this being nice was so unlike me.

I walked into my new room. Sure it would need some refurnishing, some paint on the walls, posters and such; but it was perfect anyways. My dad had had our beds overnight shipped and sitting on top of mine was a barn owl with a letter.

It was addressed to:

_Lilliana Rose Evans_

_The Far Left Bedroom_

_1932 Sunrise Summit Blvd. _

_Windsor, England_

It was written in green ink which I thought very odd, the majority of people write with maybe a blue, or a black or even red ink, but green… it was strange. I flipped the envelope over and there was a red seal with a great big H in the middle.

I tore it open and grabbed the letter. A badge with the letter P fell out. Wow, I had been made prefect at a school I hadn't even gone to yet, cool! I decided I would read as I walked and explored the grounds of my new house. Of course my klutziness told a hold of me, because as I was walking and starting to read the new letter, I tripped at the edge of the stairs and tumbled down all eighteen of them.

It hurt to say the least, and now I had a little bruise on the small of my back. Humph so far this house wasn't proving satisfactory in klutz factor, my old house never made me do that.

Ok back to what I was doing. I walked out the door into the backyard and around the gardens, my eyes skimming the words.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that you have an excellent term to come. Here is a list of books that you will need to buy for the next term. You may find these books, robes, and everything else you will need in Diagon Alley. I also am aware that you were a prefect at Davensport, well you will also be a prefect Hogwarts; just remember to meet for a few minutes in the Prefects compartment on the train. Hope you have a great year!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

And indeed there was a list of books that she was to find quite useful. These books included The standard Book of Spells Grade Seven, Potions for the Potent I laughed at that name because the person obviously didn't know what potent meant, Hogwarts, A History, The Beasts of the Magical World  and so many more.

So I decided I would go Apparate to see this Diagon Alley. England would sure be an adventure, and so far it hadn't proved me wrong on that idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Authors note: **Hey! Well what did you think? Good, bad? Constructive criticism is great, but no flames please! Kay now, review please! They make me so happy!

-Flora


	2. Acquaintances

**Chapter two: **Acquaintances

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I quickly told my dad and Petunia where I was going and then apparated to this so called 'Diagon Alley.' Diagon kind of sounds like dragon, don't you think? Oh well, maybe I'm just slightly insane. Don't say anything to that.

The air pressed all around me, sort of giving the notion that my lungs were closing. Not so pleasant if you ask me, I mean apparating is mighty useful, but it's so uncomfortable. Let's see you try it, and then say to me 'oh why don't we just apparate.'

When I came out of that amazingly odd feeling of my lungs closing I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a pub. The sign above it told me it was the Leaky Cauldron. What an odd name. Cauldrons that leak aren't good things, you totally blow something up. On the inside it was raggedy, and somewhat dirty, but homey all the same.

I quickly walked over to a bartender and asked in my most polite southern accent "If you please sir? Where do y'all go to get to Diagon Alley? My name is Lily Evans." I said extending a hand.

"Tom and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Evans" the man named Tom stuttered, as he shook my hand. "You're not from around here are you? Your accent sounds very…"

I smiled "American." I finished his sentence for him "yup born and raised there, but now I'm here and I need you to get me to Diagon Alley."

He nodded and took me to a clearing with a brick wall. Tom pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall, and it sort of deteriorated away.

In front of me was a giant street filled with people bustling about, running errands and going shopping. British accents were all around me, and I just loved it, the little ring that they had in their voice. It made me wonder if my accent did the same for them, but highly doubted it.

So first I went to Flourish and Blots to get my books that were required. And then I ran by Madame Malcolm's robe shop, and adorned myself with Hogwarts robes.

Then I realized. I wanted to explore! And I went shopping first! God I am so stupid sometimes. I mean I have all these bags, and all this stuff, and I can barely even walk! Ugg.

And then I remembered that I was a witch and that I could just resize the shopping bags and make everything smaller. Wow I really do have my blonde moments sometimes.

So I stuck them into my pockets and decided to take a tour around. First I stopped by the amazing Gringotts Bank. It was an enormous marble building, so beautiful. The inside was even more interesting. Instead of the normal wizard bankers, they were goblins!

I sort of get this weird feeling about goblins but whatever that's just me.

So after I got out of Gringotts I decided to head to the Quidditch store. I myself had never found too much interest in the sport; I preferred just to play for fun. But there were always hott guys in the Quidditch store.

Right around the corner I heard a few guys talking loudly. "Seriously, we need to figure out some good pranks for our seventh year at Hogwarts and head towards the new Zonkos that they just put in Diagon Alley."

Seventh year? Hogwarts? I would know these boys. I got lost in my thoughts and ran smack dab into them as I rounded the corner.

I opened my eyes and there were two of them on top of me. The one directly on top said in a very charming sort of way "why hello there! What's your name?" I looked up at him. He had gorgeous hazel eyes that were framed by glasses and horrifically messy hair. He looked muscular and rather handsome.

The one on top of him smiled at me and said in an equally charming voice "my name is Sirius Black". This so called Sirius had shaggy black hair that draped majestically into his stony grey eyes. He was as equally handsome as the other one.

They both stood up and the one with the glasses extended a hand to me, I grabbed and pulled myself up to my full height, which wasn't very tall. Both of the boys looked about a foot taller than me.

"The name's James, James Potter." Said the messy haired one.

They were both quite cute. And you could tell that they totally knew it.

"I'm Lily Evans. Sorry I didn't help but hearing but y'all mention seventh year at Hogwarts?" I asked tentatively.

The two of them shared a matching grin "you're accent doesn't sound quite British. Are you American?"

I just nodded. Because of my Cajun accent I was going to be getting a lot of that, I could already tell. "I love American girls" James said, his face dreamlike.

"Err did I just say that out loud?" We both nodded and a blush slowly crept up his cheeks. Aw he looks so adorable when he blushes! Shush! You can't already be liking guys, you don't even know them!

My mind was having a little battle with itself. Sometimes I just want it to shut up.

But back to James and Sirius. I told them that I had just moved from Louisiana and was going to Hogwarts for seventh year and all that. They seemed amazingly interested.

Sirius mentioned how much he loved my accent "it's not the normal one you hear in the movies and such. It's different. It totally fits your personality though." He said flirtatiously.

I just laughed, guys are so weird. "Oh I'm so nervous about Hogwarts though, like if I'll have friends and such" I said kind of quietly. Both of them looked at me with a look of disbelief "Are you kidding?" James asked as if it was the craziest question ever "A. You have already met us, so we are the start of your friends B. We are pretty popular so no worries and C. You are way too likable to not have many friends." He finished.

For being as conceited as they were, they were quite nice.

Eventually we parted ways with Sirius muttering something about "needing to buy prank supplies" I just shook it off. See even for being the prefect that I was, I still loved to play my occasional prank.

I told them goodbye and that I'd see them in a few days, and got whisked back into exploring and shopping.

It was becoming fairly late at night and I was getting bored just walking around with no one to talk to. So I apparated back to our new little cottage and got to decorating my new room.

Finally at two or so in the morning I took a step back and admired my handy work. The walls were an alternating emerald green and sky blue. My bed right next to the wall with the windows.

Then all the walls were decorated with posters. Everything from my favorite muggle band, The Beatles, to a life size moving poster of the hottest Quidditch star there could possibly be. His name was Eric Goodman, and he played for America. He had slightly shaggy brown hair and stunning jade green eyes. He was tan and muscular, and every time I set eyes on him, I can't help but drool.

As soon as I was done admiring my job well done I practically collapsed into a deep sleep, hey, I was jetlagged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Those next few days zipped by in a flash. I toured London and shopped my little heart away. Basically those couple of days were some of the most fun I've ever had on my own.

Before I knew it, it was September 1st. School was starting. This meant waking up early for classes, making new friends, and hopefully new boys. I was excited for everything except the waking up early part.

So once again I stumbled out of bed at the completely pleasant hour (so not) of 7 AM. I downed an orange juice and two muffins. Then as I was walking towards the stairs I passed my Dad who gave me a good morning hug. I half expected him to tell me that we were moving to Antarctica and that there would be some great school there that I could go to. He didn't.

I took a shower and pulled on an emerald green mini dress and leather black flats. I made sure to put on spankies (those little black shorts that cheerleaders wear) just incase I were to bend down to far.

My hair dried naturally, meaning it had a wavy curly look to it. And I applied my natural makeup which consisted of just a little blush, mascara and a sheer pink lip gloss.

Finally I stepped back and admired (well and criticized) my reflection. The dress really brought out my eyes, and didn't clash horribly with my hair. I decided it would make a fine first impression, and that I looked likable.

Then I lugged my school trunk down the stairs and waited a few moments for my dad to arrive. He finally did and I glanced a look at the clock, it read 9:15, so we should make it there just fine with time to spare.

We drove to a train station called Kings Cross. I looked at my train ticket, and had to have a double take. It read: Platform 9 ¾! What! How can there be a ¾ platform? No way!

Oh well I decided that I would just look for someone magical and then get their help. After saying goodbye to my dad in the car, I hopped out toting an empty bird cage, for Ellie who was still off delivering my message to Evelyn, and my trunk.

I walked around towards the barriers nine and ten because I figured it must be around there somewhere. I was about to go up to some random witch when I heard a falsely girlish squeal. And then before I knew what had happened Sirius jumped into my arms batting his eyelashes and continuing in his girly voice "it has been far too long darling."

I immediately dropped him, and told him to get up. He glowered and then stood looking somewhat annoyed. Then it was my turn to smile "How ya doing Sirius?"

He gave me his goofy smile and muttered a "quite well, thank you." James appeared behind him, along with two other boys. "Lilliana, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Our other best friends" I smiled and shook their hands.

Remus had sandy blonde hair that had a few gray streaks, he had a few scars on his face and looked a little beaten up. He had troubled looking gray eyes and a smoldering smile.

Peter was close to my height, chubby and he somewhat resembled a mouse. He has watery blue eyes and a small amount of strawberry blonde hair.

"So what is this platform 9 ¾?" I asked curiously. They smiled and gave each other knowing glances and Remus took my hand and led me through a brick wall. Wait! I just walked through a wall! I'm not dead right? I pinched myself, just to make sure. Nope, I'm definitely not dead.

In front of me stood a magnificent train. It was amazingly huge. She couldn't help but giggle at the way the Marauders (as I found out from Sirius, is what they called themselves) were introducing me to England.

Backing up I ran into a girl (damn, I always seem to run into people!) who was about eight inches taller than me, with shoulder length black hair and lavender colored eyes. She was as white as me, with slightly pink cheeks. "Sorry" I mumbled. The girl grinned "are you new?" all I could do was nod.

"I'm Cammie, well my full name is Camilla, but the only one who calls me that is-" she was cut off by a "CAMILLA! My love, how are you!" Sirius said enthusiastically while Cammie just rolled her eyes.

"Sirius Black" she finished. "Lilliana I see you have met my friend Camilla!" Sirius said with a smile. "You know him?" Cammie asked.

"Well, it's sort of a long story… but yes we are acquainted" I said with a laugh. "I'm Lily by the way" I said with a sort of wave.

"Come sit with Brad and me" yay I was getting an invite!

"Who's Brad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's my best friend" she replied with a blush crawling up her cheeks. I agreed to go, but I looked back at the Marauders who were whispering and occasionally glancing at me.

"Don't worry, they'll probably follow us. Brad and I pretty close with them" she said with a laugh.

So I followed her into some compartment. Inside of it, sitting on one of the benches reading a book was a very attractive guy, who I figured must be Brad.

Brad was black. He had quite large hazel eyes and a white smile. He also looked quite fit, like he did Quidditch or something.

"Brad, this is Lily. She's new" he just smiled at me. Cammie sat down next to Brad with a plop.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a lemon drop, my favorite muggle candy, and put it in my mouth and sucked. Brad spoke "So Lily, where are you from?"

"New Orleans, Louisiana" I replied with a sigh. Thinking of home was starting to make me a little bit sad. But on the plus side, England seemed to have way cuter guys.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Cammie asked.

"I'm sorry, house?" I asked with confusion.

"Well, Hogwarts has four houses. There is Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and of course the best house ever- Gryffindor. Slytherin is the house with all the stuck up pure bloods, and supposedly they are cunning. Whatever its more like kniving, if you ask me. Then Ravenclaw is all the smart asses. Hufflepuff is where the loyal and good friends are. And then Gryffindor, which the Marauders, Brad and me are all in, is for those who are brave and courageous." She told me.

"Wow um well Gryffindor sounds pretty great, so I guess that" I stumbled. This was so much to take in!

As Cammie predicted the Marauders strutted into our compartment, and took seats all around us.

We talked for the rest of the train ride, and got candies when the lady with the trolley came by.

Before I knew it someone was speaking over the intercom telling us to change into our robes because we were almost to Hogwarts.

Cammie and I kicked the guys out as we changed. Apparently we took too long because when we opened the door to come back in they had changed as well.

"You changed already?" I asked with disbelief. Sirius nodded and rolled his eyes "guys, unlike girls, don't compare knickers when they change" I glared at him and he just looked smug.

We pulled up to the giant school and I took my first step onto the Hogwarts grounds. There was a beautiful castle that was reflecting of a gigantic lake. Lights were shimmering everywhere. I could tell that I was going to like this place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Authors note: **Yay! Another chapter finished! What did you think? I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it! A special thanks to _koolkatkt123, you know who I am , and Ohsnap Its Potter _for their reviews. Now

R

E

V

I

E

W

It can be a simple good, or bad. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please!


	3. Nakedness and Gender Switches

**Chapter three: **Nakedness and Gender Switches

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I just got off one of those carriages that seem to ride by themselves. Like a ghost or something. Pretty freaky if you ask me.

Currently I'm sitting in the enormous Great Hall of Hogwarts. Cammie is 'talking' with Brad, though it's a lot more like flirting if you ask me. She's flipping her hair, and batting her large lavender eyes, and he doesn't even seem to notice! Guys are so oblivious. I think the female race should just give up on flirting all together.

Then the one and only Albus Dumbledore (I've read about him in history books) walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Just him being up there silenced everyone, wow this was one powerful wizard.

The first years were sorted, all put in their perspective houses. Then Dumbledore stood up again, I just assumed that he was going to announce that dinner was served but instead he said-

"We have a new student that will be in the seventh year this year. She needs to be sorted before we eat so could I call Lilliana Evans up here?" I groaned and sunk low on the bench I was sitting on. Cammie had to pick me up and put me on the ground before I would even move.

Then slowly and full of dread I walked up to the front. When I was walking I could here whispers everywhere:

"Look at that dreadful hair color-"

"She has nice eyes though…"

"Wo, man, you gotta take a look at those tits-" I cringed slightly at that one, guys are such perverts, yet they seem to be my best friends a lot of the time.

Finally I got to the front and glanced at Dumbledore who gave me a reassuring smile. I sat on the three-legged stool and he plopped the hat on top of my head and it seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"You seem to be a very bright girl, yet so loyal… and look at that streak of courage, but I also see a need to succeed. Hmm you are a tricky one, let's put you in…"

"GRYFFIDOR!" The hat shouted. I beamed, I was with everyone! The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, and the Marauders were whistling and cat calling.

Prats.

I then sat and ate one of the most delicious dinners I have ever tasted. The food way beat what Davensport had to offer. And I thought it was good back then too. Already Hogwarts was amazing me.

I almost liked it better, even though it didn't have my old friends.

"Hey James?" I asked him "Mmm" he replied with a mouthful of food. "I'm cold can I borrow that sweater of yours" he nodded and took off his over ropes then pulled off his blazer leaving just his crisp shirt.

"I'm going to bed" I said to Cammie "ok I'll come with" she agreed. She led the way to Gryffindor Tower explaining where certain things were along the way.

Finally we reached a portrait of an overweight lady. Apparently the Gryffindors just call her The Fat Lady, which I think is rather rude, but I guess I will too since that seems to be her only name.

"Password?" She asked in a dignified voice (I would have to get used to these dignified voices!) "Pigmy Puff" Cammie said in a clear voice as the Fat Lady curtsied and the portrait swung open.

We went up to the dormitory and started unpacking stuff. It was getting kind of late when I realized I still had James' sweater, which made me feel quite retarded.

I made my way up to their dorm and knocked on the particular door that had their names engraved on it. I knocked on it about three times.

"I'M NAKED!" Came the reply of someone who sounded a lot like Sirius. "Oh just come in" came a very irritated sounding Remus.

Very and may I repeat very slowly I opened the door and peeked my head through just to make sure the coast was clear. All of the boys were just sitting on their respective beds talking. Fully clothed may I add.

Guys.

What losers.

I proceeded to tell them how disturbing that sight would have been. "Are you going to shout that every single time either Cammie or I walk in the door?"

"Yup."

"Joy… wait what'll happen if you are actually naked?"

"I'll laugh"

"Ew…"

"But you mean you don't want to see the goodies of the one and only Sirius Black?"

"Erm not particularly" but I guess I wouldn't mind so much, I mean he is damn sexy. I added on a side note to myself.

"Aw" he sounds so disappointed! I wonder how many girls have seen him in… well nothing. Hmm I'll ask James later.

"Well I suppose I should be heading off to bed" I said after I had given the object in question back to its owner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning I woke up early yet again and headed down to that dreaded made just teenagers to have to wake up early.

The marauders were already down there acting all jolly and chipper, goodness what kind of twat can be awake at this horrid hour of the morning? And of all people… teenage boys!

Cammie joined us about ten minutes later. She was in as bad or a worse state than me, she was much more along the lines of pissed off, where I just was in the touch me and die mood.

"Wow Cammie I must say that you look stunning on this lovely morning" Sirius complimented.

"Stunning? STUNNING! How can I possibly look stunning? This is the earliest I've woken up in months, my hair is a tangled mess, I didn't have the time to put on makeup, I'm starving, and currently not in a very good mood. Yet you have the nerve to tell me I look stunning!" She shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear, since she was right next to me I attempted to block out the sound a little bit by putting my fingers in my ears.

James made a coughing noise and in between he said a word that sounded quite a bit like PMS. Cammie just glared at him and said "you think I'm PMSing do you?" her eyes narrowed a little bit, she was quite scary when she got angry.

James pretended like he never said anything and stuffed his mouth full of food in that boyish fashion. Little crumbs from his bagel falling down his chin, how repulsive.

"Well I'm not. I don't think… oh well that's beside the point Sirius how dare you call me stunning?"

Sirius shrugged trying to look innocent and also trying to hold back a laugh.

"And even if I was PMSing James it is very rude to point that out! Ugh never mind you prats won't get it. C'mon Lily" I gave them an apologetic shrug and followed her out of the great hall.

Once we got out of the hall she exploded "HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT! HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT EVEN IN JEST? Ugh they will never ever get it not unless they magically turned into girls or something."

I looked up at her an evil plan forming in my mind (I'm not a serial killer I swear, don't get the wrong ideas!) I smirked and said "do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You know Lily, I just might" Cammie said looking equally evil.

We dashed off to the library; we had to look into our brilliant idea.

Now where would we look for gender switching spells? Well let's just say we searched from top to bottom, every single inch of that library before that bell rang.

And you know what? We found it. Yes we did, but instead of being a spell like we'd expected it to be it was a potion.

I was definitely happy about this because potions just happened to be my specialty.

The day seemed to go by so slowly, classes droned on seemingly never ending. Finally when the last bell rang we ran up to Gryffindor tower and did the little homework we had, it was only the first day after all.

Then we decided that we had to work secretly and since our dorm was shared by two other girls we would have to find a new spot. Cammie said she knew of a secret passage that might be a good place to work.

Even though it would be dark I agreed. We ran by the potions stores and stole what we didn't have and what we needed. Then we were off to the secret passage.

Cammie had her wand lit the whole time so I could see what I was doing. When I finally finished it was about midnight and the potion was a swirling mix of pink and blue.

We ran down to the kitchens. Cammie walked up to the fruit painting, tickled the pair. As it giggled the portrait swung open revealing an enormous kitchen filled with hundreds of tiny house elves.

"What can Puddy do for the missus today?" asked a rather stumpy one.

I bent down to his level "Well Puddy, Madame Pomfrey sent us because there has been a horrific outbreak of dragon pox and we're to put this preventative medicine in everyone's drinks for tomorrow morning" I lied.

Puddy nodded and showed us the way to the giant area underneath the great hall where all the places were set. "Puddy thinks missus should put some in each cup, and then transform it to looks and tastes like pumpkin juice."

Callie nodded "that is a very marvey idea Puddy, thank you" Puddy blushed and looked at his feet, obviously not used to this sort of treatment.

So we did just as he suggested and Callie transformed it to look and taste like pumpkin juice.

When our job was done we high fived and snuck back to the common room. This would be the best prank ever. It would also be interesting because we would also be turning into the opposite sex.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We both woke up early, not able to sleep out of anticipation and excitement.

The way the potion worked was that if you took even one sip you were guaranteed to transform, and everyone would change as soon as the warning bell rang.

I got dressed, took a shower and didn't bother to apply makeup, if I was going to be a boy so it would be a little weird.

We skipped (yes literally skipped) down to breakfast, and drank our potion.

A few minutes later the marauders joined us and unknowingly drank the potion that they thought was pumpkin juice. Cammie and I exchanged knowing smiles; we would go down in history.

Everyone continued to eat their food until the warning bell rang. That's when it happened. My skin started to prickle and tingle a bit and it seemed as if I was… growing? And at a very rapid rate indeed.

The guys of course were shrinking. Sirius let out a dramatic cry of "I'm melting!" before he reached his girl height which was about 5'7".

Then the voices changed. There were squeaking noises heard all over the great hall. Quite funny actually, until it was you that squeaked, that was sort of embarrassing.

Cammie and I knew all about the potion and its affects. It would _completely_ change you into the opposite gender that meant private parts also.

The boys seemed to be growing boobs much to their amusement. Peter touched his and felt satisfaction at the squish, it was probably the only set of tits that he'd ever felt in his life. I almost felt sorry for him, but not really.

Finally everything felt normal. Everyone stood up and examined themselves and the opposite gender. Sirius had fairly curly long black hair, large boobs, and his face looked amazingly cute. James hair was about shoulder length and messy as always, he was just slightly shorter than Sirius, but had even larger breasts. (Authors note: I'm only mentioning chest size because they are guys, and of course would be totally happy with that, I'm not some kind of pervert or something) Remus was tall and lengthy, his blonde hair in a short bob and a small chest. Peter was the funniest his mousy hair was thin and went just past the shoulder, he was short and fat. Brad's hair was in those awesome ringlets that so many black girls naturally have, he was also sort of tall and lanky.

Cammie and I were really tall, I must have been at least a foot taller than my girl self. My red hair was shaggy, sort of in that skater style. Cammie had short buzz cut hair.

"Oh this'll be so funny" Cammie muttered. James retorted with a "good luck with hormones!"

Cammie and I raised our eyebrows at each other. Crap, we hadn't though about that.

I found this a good time to make my announcement, so I whispered sonorous and had a boomingly loud voice "attention Hogwarts students! You have just seen the work of Cammie and I, this potion will last for a whole month and no professor it is not reversible, and no we don't know the counter curse." I said to McGonagall whose lips were so pursed that I could barely even make out that she had any at all.

"I would also like to mention that feminine products and bras will be available in every boys dormitory" there were hundreds of groans coming from throughout the hall. All the girls sniggered.

"Oh shit" all the marauders said in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Authors Note: Haha this was so much fun to write. The next chapter will be about their month as the opposite sex.

Special thanks to: _yourheartsdesire, eeeeej, ohsnap its potter, kitkat _and _saphra_ for reviewing!

Now please

R

E

V

I

E

W

Because they make me sooo happy!

Love,

Flora


End file.
